


The Definition of the Sin

by ByzantiumWithChampagne



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: (depends on the reader's gender tho), Aftercare, Angel/Human Sex, Bottom Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Come Eating, Corruption Kink, Cuddling, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Dominant Reader, Exhibitionism, F/M, Femdom, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gender-Neutral Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Hand Jobs, Hickeys, M/M, Maledom, Marking, Masturbation, Multi, Neck Kissing, Overstimulation, Pet Names, Praise Kink, Resolved Sexual Tension, Rough Kissing, Semi-Public Sex, Sensuality, Sexual Tension, Smut, Sub Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Swearing, Switch Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Teasing, naked male
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:14:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25637140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ByzantiumWithChampagne/pseuds/ByzantiumWithChampagne
Summary: Lusting after Simeon made you feel like a degenerate, really. It was one thing wanting to fuck a man so hard that he can’t remember his own name but wanting to do that to an actual angel was another. You were just a human after all, who would blame you – Simeon was more tempting than the demon brothers altogether.
Relationships: Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 10
Kudos: 211





	The Definition of the Sin

**Author's Note:**

> Who wouldn't want to corrupt an angel. Definitely not me, no.
> 
> Also, a small warning: there is a part of the dialogue where I used a verse or two of a prayer or styled the sentences as such. It can be triggering to some, so I prefer to specify it at the very beginning.

Lusting after Simeon made you feel like a degenerate, really. It was one thing wanting to fuck a man so hard that he can’t remember his own name but wanting to do that to an actual angel was another. You were just a human after all, who would blame you – Simeon was more tempting than the demon brothers altogether.

“Hey, are you listening?”

You looked up at Mammon who waved his hand in front of your face. You were about to apologize for dozing off as the source of your frustration entered the dining room and approached your table in all his shining glory.

“Did I miss something?” he asked smiling softly and sat next to you.

Closer than others would but you didn’t mind that at all. Something about Simeon was different from the other angels in RAD and you had to learn what it was. It was eating away at you.

“Seems like our precious human here is busy pondering over something and doesn’t have time for us mere demons,” complained Mammon pointing at you.

“Some of us use their ability to think more often than not,” you shrugged with a mischievous smile.

The boys laughed as the Avatar of Greed scowled at you. You touched his arm briefly as if to remind him that you were only joking, and he sighed rolling his eyes clearly not holding any grudges.

“Something is clearly on your mind recently,” hummed Simeon leaning closer to you.

He placed his elbows on the table and rested his head on his hands. Your heartbeat speed up a little – he looked incredibly cute like that with his eyes half-closed and boyish smile.

“Or someone,” added Asmodeus wiggling his eyebrows.

You chuckled at that remark.

“No need to worry Asmo. You’re always on my mind,” you said in a low voice slowly licking your lips.

The Avatar of Lust sent you an exaggerated wink in return – you two were playing this game for quite some time now.

“We should discuss that later in private.”

Simeon shifted uneasily next to you and moved just a tad bit closer to you. It was instinctual movement: to calm him down you placed your hand on his thigh under the table. His body went rigid and you retreated immediately hitting the table in the process.

“You two okay there?” asked Beel between bites of his sandwich.

You opened your mouth to answer but Simeon was faster.

“Sure, I accidentally hit the table with my knee,” he chuckled waving his hand in dismissive manner.

You nodded hiding your embarrassment behind a sympathetic smile. You were about to apologize quietly when you felt angel’s hand on yours under the table. Before you could say something he placed it on his thigh once again and slowly spread his legs. Surprised but pleased with the turn of events you took the invitation and started slowly caressing his inner thigh while both of you were pretending to be immersed in the conversation with the rest of the boys. You felt him shudder as your nails scratched the material of his pants, and he spread his legs even further.

“Not all of us were created to excel in academics Lucifer,” huffed Mammon arguing over something with the eldest brother.

“There are other things that we’re good at,” added Asmo with an expression that told everyone what was on his mind.

Your hand moved higher and higher as you laughed with the demon brothers. Simeon was laughing too but sitting this close let you hear how his breath became faster and shallower with time. When your fingers grazed over his bulge you had to pause and take a sip of your tea to hide a broad smile that appeared on your face.

“Seems like we’re both having fun,” you murmured quietly so only Simeon could hear you.

You leaned towards him to whisper into his ear.

“Aren’t you a one sinful angel?”

Simeon opened his mouth to answer and immediately had to bite his lip hard as you squeezed his cock through his pants. Leaning back on your chair you laughed at something Asmo said not stopping to massage angel’s dick under the table.

“Are you trying to seduce an angel, little lamb?” he whispered clearly amused but you knew he’s not as unaffected as he pretended to be.

“Didn’t I already?” you cheerfully asked in return.

Simeon huffed but didn’t comment verbally only rolling his eyes at your remark. He was good at controlling himself you had to admit but it made you feel challenged – you wanted to make him into a babbling mess underneath you.

“Seems like we have to go,” sighed Mammon standing up suddenly.

“We’re working on a project together,” he explained gesturing towards you.

He never overlooked an occasion to show off in front of his brothers how many opportunities to spend time with you he had. You shook your head with a sigh also standing up but the grip on your wrist stopped you. Simeon looked up at you with eyes darkened and hungry expression.

“We’ll finish it later,” you whispered patting his soft hair playfully.

He shook your hand off his head and simply poured himself a cup of tea as if he wasn’t dissatisfied with your departure. With his usual calmness he joined the conversation again like nothing happened. Focused and collected as always.

Sadly, you couldn’t say the same about you. You couldn’t focus for the rest of your classes even though you tried your best. The only thing you could think about was Simeon’s muscled thigh and cock hardening under your hand which certainly didn’t help you get a grip on yourself.

To be frank you were distressed enough for Levi to shyly ask if everything is okay and you felt guilty after lying to him that he has nothing to worry about. Well, technically it wasn’t a lie – after all it was you who has something to worry over. You were simultaneously excited and ashamed by your own actions: yes, it was reckless but you hadn’t been this turned on in a long time.

“Fuck,” you muttered walking down the corridor in the House of Lamentation.

“Didn’t expect such vocabulary from you, little lamb.”

Before you could react you were pulled into side corridor and pushed against the wall. Your face warmed up as you realized whose body was so tightly pressed to yours.

“Long time no see,” you smiled up to Simeon quickly getting yourself together.

“You ran away without saying goodbye,” he said in a low voice as his hand played with a stray lock of your hair.

The vibe he gave you was so unangelic like that you couldn’t comprehend for a moment. He had never acted like that around you: Simeon was always sweet and thoughtful, chaotic at times and even quite protective of you but never in such way. You eyed him slowly reading his body language carefully and then it got you – his behaviour was a textbook definition of approaching a submissive person. Simeon though you were docile. What a shame you were going to shatter that image.

“Not so fast, my sweet angel,” you chuckled shaking your head slightly.

Using the element of surprise you grabbed his waist and pulled him towards you. As expected Simeon lost his balance so you could rather easily change places with him. He groaned when you slammed his body against the wall caging him exactly like he was caging you mere minutes ago.

“Not what I was expecting,” he laughed rubbing the back of his head with a loopy smile.

“You know that I can overpower you anytime, right?”

He quickly collected himself and now leaned against that wall with his arms crossed and smug expression on his beautiful face. In the meantime his cape slid even further down his shoulders showing off noticeably more of his flawless dark skin that drew your eyes to his arms more often than not.

“Sure,” you shrugged in answer and leaned closer with a smile.

“But where would be the fun then?”

Simeon chuckled quietly at that and slowly raised his hands to connect them behind his head. Your breath speed up as you realized what it meant.

“I think that I won’t be bored with you,” he mused, curiosity evident both in his voice and expression.

“And here I thought that angels are pure and innocent,” you said caressing his naked sides.

“Don’t be swayed by what you see. We’re much more complicated beings than you think, little lamb.”

His chuckle turned into a moan as you squeezed his butt firmly only to come back to his waist immediately.

“To be frank your outfit always caused my mind to wander. How can you parade in such clothing and expect everyone to stay away from sin.”

Simeon’s breath hitched when you dug your nails into his soft skin and raked them down surely leaving marks on his otherwise unblemished body. In the shadows of the corridor his green eyes shone brightly even from under his half-closed eyelids, cheeks slightly flushed and lips parted – he looked sinful. You couldn’t help but kiss him. It was rushed and hungry, his fingers suddenly tangled in your hair, your hands drawing circles on his hipbones. You had no idea how long you had kissed but when you moved away you were both out of breath and you could feel his hard on pressing against your hip.

“As much as I like the atmosphere of a dark alley I think we should change the location,” you said breathlessly.

“What a shame it’d be if someone caught us,” he smirked with a mischievous expression.

You already knew he’s an exhibitionist but it wouldn’t do you any good to be caught fucking an angel against the wall when there were demon brothers in the house. It sounded hot, sure, but the consequences outweighed the pros greatly.

“We’re going to my room.”

You didn’t have to repeat yourself as Simeon grasped your hand gently and confidently leaded you to your bedroom. You barely got the time to properly close the door before he pressed you against them kissing you hungrily. You pushed his cape off his shoulders, it pooled around his feet leaving him only in his pants, shirt and a pair of gloves. When you embraced him, you couldn’t help but chuckle – his top didn’t have back.

“Fuck, aren’t you a kinky little angel,” you panted between kisses.

“No sleeves, naked sides and no back. You’re such a slut Simeon.”

“None ever realized,” he hummed coyly as his fingers combed through your hair.

A single day was enough to shatter your certainty that you knew Simeon and it was equally hilarious and disquieting. He was supposed to be the embodiment of innocence and purity for fuck’s sake, not some goddamn exhibitionist walking around half-naked.

“I like to learn new things,” you chuckled.

Your fingertip ran up and down his gloved hand as you looked him straight in the eyes.

“I had never seen your hands you know. Wonder how will those fingers feel inside me,” you said slowly taking off the black glove.

“I’m sure they’ll stretch me just right.”

Lust was clear in his eyes as both of his gloves finally landed on the floor next to the cape and you didn’t waste time leading him to the bed. You settled comfortably on it and leaned back on your elbows eyeing him lazily. Simeon approached you leisurely letting you stare at him all you wanted before he finally climbed on your lap hovering above you. Your hand found its way to his hair: you grabbed a fistful of his soft locks and pulled on them. He moaned your name but you muffled the sound with your lips. You covered his face with soft kisses: cheeks, eyelids, forehead, nose. His eyes fluttered, long dark eyelashes brushing his cheekbones.

“Forgive me father for I have sinned,” you whispered placing kisses on his jaw and shoulders.

Your hands roamed freely over his body caressing his arms, thighs, back and naked sides as he arched under your touch.

“Please forgive me for my weakness at that moment,” he moaned rubbing his hard dick against your body.

Simeon pushed you back on the bed easily straddling your waist and held your arms above your head. He started kissing your neck vigorously – all you could do at the moment was to move your head to the side to give him better access and hum at the feeling of his soft lips on your skin.

“You know my heart’s desire,” he murmured breathlessly.

He straightened breathing heavily and slowly took of his tight-fitting shirt revealing smooth brown skin and toned muscles. He just sat there for a moment letting you admire him.

“Help me to accept responsibility for what I have done,” you finished before you sat up and kissed him hungrily.

“The more I look at you the more I want you.”

There was something in your voice that made him shiver, something dangerous, sinful. Something he was yearning for. You were completely different from his previous partners, and he was one curious angel.

“Aren’t you going to touch me?” he asked tilting his head teasingly.

“I like to admire the beauty first,” you shrugged clearly amused.

He smiled then and stood up swiftly only to take the rest of his clothes off and settled on your lap once again. He didn’t plan to undress this quickly, especially when you were still dressed, but your lustful expression encouraged him to continue with his done on the run plan.

“What would you like to take a closer look on first then?”

“My lips that are dying to kiss you?” he asked outlining the contour of his lips with the tip of his finger.

“My neck that craves the touch of your lips and fingers?” he hummed as his own hands caressed the long column of his neck already covered in red marks – you worked hard for them to be visible on his dark skin colour.

“Those sensitive already perk nipples?” he purred massaging his pecks teasingly before he pinched the left one which resulted in a quiet moan falling from his swollen from kissing lips.

“Maybe this toned abdomen and slim waist that would welcome your nails?”

You had to admit – Simeon knew what he was doing. He knew which chord to touch to make you hot and bothered. Not like you didn’t enjoy that little show of his but it slowly drove you mad – you said yourself that you prefer to admire before you touch and for the love of god you lied. Now you had to observe him when he played with his gorgeous body and pretend that it didn’t affect you at all.

“There is also this flushed dick right here. Want to take a look?” he asked as he pointed at his length.

It was half-hard already, with pre-cum dripping from the slit. Simeon used it as a lube when he massaged the swollen head with his thumb.

“I’m dying to know how would your fingers feel around me if it were you who jerked me off. Just look how pitifully fast my cock is hardening just because you’re watching.”

Everything about this moment was sinful: his lustful expression with lips slightly parted and eyes half-closed, broad chest heaving, muscles of his abdomen tensing visibly, the tips of his elegant fingers tracing the veins on the sides of his now fully erect dick. You had to remind yourself that you were looking at the angel not a succubus because he looked like the very definition of sin in your eyes.

“Don’t you want to touch me?” he whined as his dick twitched slightly.

A new idea popped in your head and you couldn’t help but grin mischievously.

“As I said I like to watch,” you started leaning back on your elbows.

“Touch yourself for me Simeon,” you commanded licking your suddenly dry lips.

“O-okay,” he stuttered suddenly flustered.

His breath hitched just a little but you heard it – something was off. It was so unlike him to act bashfully and avoid your eyes, especially considering his earlier behaviour. He looked unsure, frustrated even as if it was a completely foreign concept to him.

“Is it your first time doing it when someone is watching?” you asked curiously tilting your head.

Faint blush blossomed on his cheeks as he nodded sheepishly. While Simeon liked to learn new things he didn’t like to try them out for the first time in front of the others because he simply didn’t want to experience a fail in public. He was an angel and angels were supposed to be perfect, weren’t they? Now you asked him for something he had never done before and his mind buzzed with doubtful thoughts: how is he going to look like in your eyes, how will he sound, will you like it? He was mad at himself that such trivial thing affected him so strongly, but he couldn’t help it – he had no experience whatsoever.

“You don’t have to do this if you don’t feel comfortable. There are plenty of other things we can do,” you said with a smile, but he shook his head immediately.

Your hands found their way to his thighs and started to massage them reassuringly.

“Then we’ll get through this together Simeon,” you added encouragingly and sat up to kiss him gently.

He smiled softly and nodded before raising his hand to his lips to spit on it. He then spread the substance on his dick carefully and started off slowly getting himself even more worked up. Even though there were quiet sounds of pleasure falling from his lips, he didn’t look like he was enjoying it at all. You didn’t want him to remember this experience in such way – you had to distract him somehow.

“Aren’t you doing great job, my angel” you hummed slowly leaning closer.

He moaned softly in answer as his hand moved up and down his shaft slightly faster, even twisting his wrist over the head from time to time. Judging by his reaction you were sure he had a praise kink as well. An angel, huh?

“I have never seen someone as beautiful as you Simeon,” you whispered kissing his shoulder.

His movements were more confident now but it wasn’t what you were aiming for. Not stopping distracting him with your lips you reached between your bodies and placed your hand over his. He gasped but you didn’t look up too busy with marking his collarbones.

“Such a pretty dick baby. It’d fill me up so well.”

You moved his hand away and got to work for real: aside from simply moving your hand up and down his shaft, your fingers alternated between teasing the head and tracing the prominent veins on the sides. From time to time you reached further down to fondle his balls gently which made him moan directly into your ear.

“Not only you’re looking like an angel,” you chuckled speeding up the tempo in which you jerked him off.

“You also sound like one.”

You moved away to look him straight in the eyes, and he couldn’t help but shudder: you stared at him like you wanted to fuck him up, and he certainly wouldn’t say no to that. Your eyes promised him things he didn’t even know he needed but now he could barely control himself imagining them.

“Please,” he mewled as his head fell on your shoulder.

“Please what?” you asked innocently as if you didn’t know what was he talking about at all.

Simeon’s laugh turned into a moan but when he straightened he was still clearly amused.

“You want me to beg, don’t you?”

“Sure, why not,” you shrugged in return as you teased his cock with barely-there-touches.

“You look good when you beg.”

“And here I thought that I always look good,” he scoffed as his hips bucked into your hand.

Thanks to you helping him out he quickly got a grip on himself and returned to his usual collected yet cocky behaviour. Simeon knew that later he’ll analyse his performance and learn from it. Now, however, there were definitely more interesting things on his mind.

“But what I’ll have from it?” he asked tilting his head just a little.

You couldn’t help but roll your eyes: clearly you were mistaken thinking he’s an angel. Now his eyes were shining with lust and greed reminding you about two certain demons.

“You’re asking way too many questions while I’m busy working. My hands are full at the moment,” you shrugged as if nothing could be done to change it.

“Not like you wouldn’t hump one of my pillows or something – you’d look just as gorgeous as you look right now. But I think you like my hands better.”

Simeon snorted rolling his eyes but agreed wordlessly nonetheless. He was quite sure that pillow wouldn’t tease the head of his dick and play with his balls in the same time and that’s exactly what you were doing while holding that conversation with a smile on your face. On contrary, he hasn’t been able to focus on keeping the ball rolling as his core started to tighten deliciously signalizing that his orgasm was nearing. He felt it building up slowly while you kissed his collarbones and shoulders only to lick one of his nipples.

“Oh good god,” Simeon sobbed overwhelmed by all the sensations.

When you bit his sensitive bud, he was done for. His orgasm hit him without warning: his eyes rolled back as he panted out your name weekly, hips bucking irregularly into your fist and body shaking as you guided him through it. Only your fast reflexes saved your clothes from being covered in his cum: in the last moment you were able to cover the head of his cock with your hand. Now the come was dripping down your fingers and onto his shaft while you moved your hand up and down his shaft without a break.

“Please, I can’t take it any more. Please,” he muttered into your neck but his hips betrayed him by fucking your tightly clenched fist incessantly.

“Please what?” you repeated mockingly your answer from before.

This time he didn’t have energy to laugh, he only whined your name softly like a mantra as you leaded him to his second orgasm. It was weaker than the first one but not by any means less devastating – he felt like flying, and he was pretty sure that his wings weren’t present at the moment.

“My hand is dirty, my sweet angel,” you whispered into his ear while your clean hand caressed his sweaty back gently.

“Seems like it should be cleaned,” he answered hoarsely and straightened slowly.

What you had in mind was going to wash your hands in the bathroom but Simeon’s thoughts failed to meet yours. You couldn’t help but sigh loudly in surprise when he licked your hand clean from his cum – all this while looking you straight in the eyes. You could swear you had never seen irises in such dark shade of green as his at that moment. After he finished his body slumped against yours, he hugged you tightly until there was no free space between your bodies.

“What about you?” he murmured softly hiding his face in your shoulder.

How could he be this sweet and sexy in the same time? It was either a part of his personality or he simply turned your head and to be frank you weren’t sure if by any case both assumptions weren’t correct.

“I’ll be fine, my angel,” you chuckled stroking his head reassuringly.

“I’m not so sure about that,” he sighed embracing you tighter and nuzzling his face into your neck.

Simeon’s body regenerated much faster than any other mortal or immortal being but his mind was drowsy from overall pleasure he was feeling. To his own amusement he felt sleepy and it was all because of you: your calming scent surrounding him, your soft clothes, your quiet voice.

“Well then you can reciprocate in the morning.”

Simeon slowly raised his head to look at you with a wide grin on his face.

“I’ll make you feel like you’re in heaven,” he purred in a low voice wiggling his eyebrows which made you laugh out loud.

“I’m taking your word for it.”

After helping him clean up you gave him one of your big ass jumpers that even on him looked big and settled comfortably in bed. You were still smiling as Simeon nuzzled his face into your chest in his sleep – it already felt like heaven.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you're now as thirsty for Simeon as I am lmao.


End file.
